


跌跤

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [12]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 呼呼，痛痛飞走～就是这样的一篇弱智文（。
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 4





	跌跤

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.5.25

一发完  
我的脑洞，全是假的，别当真  
切勿上升

——

栾云平是家里的独生子，老北京四合院里三世同堂，从小受到的宠爱可想而知。那是捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了。  
栾云平小的时候，一岁多，学走路晃晃悠悠的摔过几跤，哭的那个凄惨，全家人的心都要被他哭碎了。  
他妈妈心疼孩子，实在听不得小宝贝哭，左思右想的发明了个办法，亲手做了一个学步背带。这下可真是好，快要跌倒的时候大人轻轻一提，孩子绝对不会摔跟头。

小时候欠下的债，迟早是要还的。儿时少跌的跤，长大了全都补了回来。

其实啊，小孩子学走路跌跌撞撞是个很正常的事情，多来几次，他就有经验了。隔壁的小六子，比栾云平还要小四五岁，却比他这个小哥哥机灵的多，眼看自己要摔倒的时候就轻轻一侧身，最多只是手臂擦破皮。  
栾云平不是。被保护的太好，这种人生经验就没能掌握。只要摔跤，必摔在脸上，傻傻的以头抢地的那种。

——

五年级的时候，因为人长得精神帅气，节奏感也强，小小少年被选入了学校的鼓号队，还是站在第一排打小鼓的重要角色。

临近运动会，鼓号队每天早上都要排练，从六点开始，练一小时。  
这天，栾云平睡过了头，一睁眼已经六点五分，幸好家和学校离得近，妈妈蹬着自行车，一溜烟儿就给他送到了学校，刚刚六点十五。  
校体育馆就在眼前了，栾云平心中着急，没看到操场上不知谁扔的塑料袋，踩了上去，一脚打滑，直直的就是一个大马趴。

真疼啊。真的好疼。脑子里除了疼已经想不到任何其他的词汇了。额头上破了一大块皮，双肘、双腿，破皮流血的也是在所难免。疼。

眼泪根本就忍不住。什么“男儿有泪不轻弹”，那是没疼到这个地步。  
“妈，妈…………”小孩儿哭着想要回头去找送他来的妈妈，却发现妈妈已经不在门口，大概是回了家。

清晨的学校里，根本没什么人。教室全都漆黑一片，操场上空无一人，只有隐约传来的鼓号声。  
没人来告诉栾云平现在该怎么办。没人来扶他站起，更没人能哄着他给个拥抱。

塑胶跑道上的颗粒还混在血里，眼泪把脸上的土冲刷出两条痕。

哭的累了，栾云平意识到根本不会有人来管他了，他只能靠自己。他突然感到了异常的冷静，准备做的事情甚至都在脑海中列出了条目。  
忍着疼痛慢慢的站起，一瘸一拐的向体育馆走去。他还记得，得和乐队队长请个假，绝对不能做不礼貌的小同学。  
一个人回家，路过门口的医务室，一个人去找护士处理了伤口。护士阿姨和他们家很熟，没有要钱，还一直在夸他。  
栾云平甚至还回学校上完了一天的课程。

同学朋友，医生护士，老师家长，所有人都在夸他，是个小男子汉了，勇敢又坚强。没有人知道有一个小孩儿在清晨的薄雾中痛的号啕大哭。

额头上顶着个大血痂，鼓号队演出自然是没能成功参演。平时任性的小孩这次一点都没有怨言。

之后的二十多年，栾云平再也没因为皮肉之伤哭过了。并不是没再受伤，而是受伤之后怎么努力也哭不出来了。不知为何，也许是那天就把这方面的眼泪流干了。

所有人都说，这个十岁的孩子在那一瞬间长大了。栾云平不知道这句话是不是真的，他只清楚，每次听到这个故事又被家人提起的时候，他心里总有一些种说不清道不明的情绪。

——

泪水已经干涸了很多年。不，不应该说是干涸，其实更像是存蓄着等待一个爆发的时机。

高峰永远都是点燃小栾的那点火星儿。

迈入三十之后，栾云平越发的稳当持重，几乎没有再跌过跟头。这次是个例外。

这天演出结束在后台稍作休息，两个人正准备开车回家。  
匆忙间他忘记了自己摘掉了隐形眼镜这个事情，眼前跟打了马赛克一样模糊一片。奈何已经站起来了，眼镜有不在手边，只好往桌子那边摸索着前进。  
踩到了一双运动鞋，打了一下滑，本来是能站住的，结果好巧不巧的扶住的大衣架也有些松动，整个的被扯了下来。整个人以一种很奇怪的姿势摔在了地上，中途还蹭到了桌子的木腿儿上，衣架正正好好砸中脑袋。

暗暗骂街。怎么就碰上这种倒霉事。

高峰吓坏了。整个后台都吓坏了。

侯筱楼第一个跑过来。“师父！我错了，我再也不敢乱放东西了。您，我扶您起来吧？”说着就要伸手去扶。  
被高峰制止了。拍开他的手。  
“摔倒了不能乱扶。都散了吧，我在呢。”

“云平，你感觉一下，有没有哪特别疼啊？或者是感觉不对的地方？”小心翼翼地蹲下来，也不敢碰他，只能心疼的问着爱人。  
栾云平去毫不在意自己的伤势。  
“嗨，没事，哪也不疼，你扶我起来咱赶紧回家就得了。今天是该浇花的日子了，我还惦记着咱阳台上内君子兰呢。”  
说着就有借着桌子站起来。  
高峰赶紧去扶他。

本来想带去医院看一看，栾云平却嫌他实在是小题大做，坚决的拒绝了。  
没拗过栾云平，两个人还是匆忙的赶回家了。  
高峰找出家里备的医务箱，医院虽然是不去了，但是必要的伤口处理还是得做。  
把小栾强行按在床边坐好。高峰发现他的裤子的膝盖处已经干硬成一块了。这是，流血了吗？皱了皱眉头。

栾云平大咧咧的脱下衣服，果然是大大小小的四五处伤口。右膝盖伤的最重，已经一个多小时过去了，还有血在渗出来。

高峰的脸已经黑到不能再黑了。一言不发的给他处理着伤口。边涂酒精消毒边给他吹着伤口。

“好啦，好啦。我没那么娇气的。你动作这么轻干嘛，随便按住涂两下就行了。”  
还有话没说完，让高峰的眼神给堵了回去。还是乖乖闭嘴为好。高老师怎么能这么有威慑力啊？

栾云平其实也疼，晚上睡不着觉的疼。只不过是满不在乎已经成为他应对伤痛的一贯做法罢了。  
突然就被人环抱住了。  
“睡不着吗？还在疼吗？”  
“嗯。”夜色太好，让人忍不住的想撒娇。往身后的怀抱里又拱了拱，完全投入这个环中。

“其实疼的忍不住的话，哭出来也没关系。”摩挲着他毛茸茸的头顶。  
“嗯，我知道。但是哭其实没有用的，毕竟没人理呀哈哈哈哈。”  
“云平。”  
“嗯？”  
“我抱着你呢。”

哦嚯，完蛋。这是把大坝给爆破炸毁了。  
“高峰。”  
“嗯，在这儿呢。”  
“高峰。”  
“嗯。”  
“高峰，高峰，高峰…………”终于带上了哭腔。  
“老高，好疼啊……”  
“我给你吹吹。”  
高峰真是神奇，吹走了痛，也吹走压在心里这么多年的一份委屈和执念。  
栾云平终于在爱人胸前哭了个痛快。从头到脚都感到畅快淋漓，仿佛体重都减轻了五斤。

——

有你安慰，泪水才有意义。  
幸好有你，跌跤只是个小问题。

END


End file.
